Worldwide health survey shows that cardiovascular disease, cancer and diabetes have become the three major diseases that threaten human life. Studies have shown that oxidative stress is the main cause of cardiovascular disease, cancer and Alzheimer's disease. Oxidative stress means that when the body is subjected to a variety of harmful stimuli, the body produces too many highly active molecular free radicals and accumulates a large number of free radicals, resulting in the imbalance between oxidation system and antioxidant system. Antioxidants and antioxidant functional foods can effectively inhibit the oxidation of free radicals, thus effectively preventing the occurrence of various diseases related to free radicals. However, traditional synthetic antioxidants, such as tert-butyl p-hydroxyanisole (BHA) and dibutyl hydroxytoluene (BHT), may be potentially toxic and harmful to human health. Therefore, there is a need for new potent and safe antioxidants.
Hydroxytyrosol is a kind of natural polyphenols (compound of formula II), which has a variety of biological and pharmacological activities and can be derived from olive oil and wastewater from olive oil processing. It is used as a food additive.
Ursodeoxycholic acid (compound of formula III) is a chemical for the separation of natural bile acid from bear bile. It is a diastereomer of chenodeoxycholic acid. Its stone-dissolving effect and curative effect are similar to those of chenodeoxycholic acid, but the course of treatment is short and the dose is small. It can be used to treat cholesterol stones, primary biliary cirrhosis, chronic hepatitis, bile reflux gastritis and prevent acute rejection and reaction of liver transplantation.
In the present invention, the ursodeoxycholic acid is modified by hydroxytyrosol to obtain a hydroxytyrosol ursodeoxycholic acid ester. This ester has excellent antioxidant activity and has high medical research and application value in the field of antioxidant health products.